


Fanvid: The Way I Am

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna and Kate have an easy relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: The Way I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:**  The Way I Am, by Ingrid Michaelson **  
** **Length:**  1.51  
 **Size:**  11.86 Mb  
 **Download:**  <http://www.megaupload.com/?d=75FFPF2E>  
 **Spoilers:**  None  
 **Warnings:**  None

 

  
  



End file.
